Slenderman is Not a Murderer
by Taby M
Summary: This story is about, Da Ritter, The Tall Man, Tree Man, this is about Slender Man. He was not always marked as a killer. He never meant to hurt anyone... but he has always had a bad temper. When he came to America, everyone pushed over the edge. He decided he will become the monster they have marked him as, but only if it is just (in his opinion).


"Oh, Slendy? Where are you? Oh, come on! I just want to say hello!"

12:48am, three young boys stalked through the park forest. They could only see what their flashlights had shown to them. As if it was their only beacon of hope in this dark, forsaken place.

The first boy was named Karl. He was a young aspiring jock, with crystal blue eyes and crisp blonde hair. The second went by Darrik. Just your average looking tweenager, he had a childish ruffle to his dark brunette hair and eyes the color of emeralds. The third boy's name was Chad. He was very darkly dressed, and hard to see in the night. His hair was parted so that one of his eyes was covered, but no one understood why he did this. He had the most beautiful azure eyes.

"Karl... I think maybe you should SHUT UP. What... what if this Slenderman guy... actually exists?"

Karl laughed at his friend confidently. "HA! There is no way in hell there is such thing as a faceless man. Dude, seriously. How old are you?"

Darrik then sighed. "Whatever, I'm outa here. I don't feel like getting raped and killed by some creepy-ass, super tall freak. See you later, Chad."

Chad slightly waved his hand at Darrik, as he made his way back over the park fence.

"FINE! BE THAT WAY! Hmpf... pussy. Let's go, Chad. Let's prove to Darrik there is no Slenderman. We'll be just fine!"

Chad just shrugged emotionlessly at his friend as they pressed forward.

The duo went deeper into the labyrinth of wood until they came to a towering, dead tree.

"Huh, no wonder they gated this place off. Fuckin' creepy... All these trees are alive and well, then there's this one. Not that I'm... scared, or anything. I'm just sayin'."

Chad looked over at Karl, his face emotionless. But obviously looking right through his friend's words.

"Wh- What?! Why are you looking at me like that?"

Chad just shrugged at him once again, and continued to look around. "Hey, look at this." Chad lazily pointed to a piece of paper tacked onto the tree.

Karl rushed over to his friend and ripped the paper off of the massive plant. "...'Followes'...? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Well, whoever drew this didn't put much effort into it..." Karl examined the picture more thoroughly, "It looks like... a dude next to a tree. God it's so bad, ha ha... oh my... oh my god! DARRIK! I know you put this here!"

Only a silent wind replied to Karl's cries.

"Come on, Darrik! This is not funny! We are doing serious work here! Ya know, the trying to find Slender-FREAK!"

A violent rustle came from a couple of bushes behind the pair. Just then, a raspy yet whimsical voiced called to them. "_Shut__,__your__bleeding__hole__. __You__scum_," was the male whisper that fled across the boys' ears.

Chad quickly tried to look for the source of the voice.

Meanwhile, Karl started to lose himself to the forest. "Oh my god... we are really gonna die here, aren't we? Oh my god. WE ARE GONNA FUCKIN' DIE! What're we gonna do, Chad? I'm too young to die! We gotta do somethi-"

**SMACK****! **

"Shut. The fuck. Up, Karl. And let me handle this."

Karl looked over at his surprisingly assertive friend in shock. "I... I... okay, Chad. Do what you have to do." Karl nodded to his ally, and followed his lead.

Chad scurried further into the park. He dodged countless branches, and many rocks and bushes. He then reached another park landmark. "What the hell are a bunch of giant rocks doing here?! There aren't even any hills or mountains or anything to justify these!" Chad curiously crawled through the huge boulders. "Found another note," he said plainly.

"What, where?! Lemme see that thing!" Karl pushed Chad aside and greedily ripped the paper off of the great rock. "'Don't look... or it...takes you'... Jesus Christ almighty ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Chad glared at his somewhat ... pathetic friend, wishing that he would be quiet. As soon as Karl stuffed the paper in his pocket, the air had seemed to get much heavier. Suddenly Karl crashed onto his hands and knees and began to cough violently.

"What's wrong, Karl?"

The boy looked up at his friend sickly. "I think, I think I'm gonna... throw up..." Karl hacked in pain. Then Karl started to spew massive amounts of blood. "Ugh... oh my god... MAKE IT STOP!"

He then grabbed his mouth and threw up more and more blood.

"I'm going on ahead; I think I see a pick-up truck and a shed just over there. Maybe there's some medicine... or at least a bag there for you," Chad explained.

Karl swiftly turned to him and bellowed, "NO! Don't leave me here!"

Chad ignored his request and started for the shed. "I'll be RIGHT BACK. You've got a flash-light. Use it."

Chad ran out into the forest as Karl watched the darkness swallow him whole.

The boy looked down at his flash-light and flicked it on. "Maybe I just don't want to use it..." he mumbled to himself.

He flashed the light around, just to see if anything was was out in the woods with him. He seemed to be safe for the moment. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he puked out even more blood than before. With that he felt even weaker; he couldn't even hold himself up. With his strength lost, Karl just dropped onto the blood covered ground. He slowly reached for his flash-light, held it close to himself, and began to cry.

Chad had successfully made it to his target, the red pick-up with a shed behind it. The truck seemed to be deserted, no keys were in the starter. And one of the tires was missing. So, its not like the two could escape too easily. Neither one of them knew how to drive anyway, let alone maneuver through this dark forest.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHHH! NO NO NO! PLEASE! DEAR GOD, CHAD, HELP ME!"

Hearing Karl's horrid screams, Chad ran back as fast as he could. Then he saw it.

An extensively tall man... No, this was not a man. This... beast, had tentacles sprouting from its back. The thing was wearing a very dapper black suit with a white undershirt and black tie, now covered in blood from its recent kill. Its head, its face. There was nothing but the features to show it's blank, snow-white face. The creature's void black tentacles were inside Karl's limp body, multiple bloody holes made by it's own freakish mutations.

As soon as the monstrosity looked up, it saw Chad staring at its handiwork. His mouth agape, with horror penetrating his eyes. Fearful that the beast was after him next, Chad started to run.

_**Karl**__**, **__**he**__**'**__**s **__**gone**__**. **__**Darrik**__**was**__**right**__**. **__**The**__**Slenderman**__**is**__**real**__**. **__**I**__**should**__**have**__**left**__**with**__**him**_, Chad thought to himself. Chad sprinted across the landscape, trying not to tumble over his own two feet. He scarcely dodged trees, jumped over brambles, and tripped over countless rocks. Then he found it.

The fence. His heart almost burst with delight (as unbelievable as it sounds) as he ran for the gate. He looked behind himself, half expecting to see Slenderman close behind him. But no, nothing was there to his surprise. But he wasn't about to slow down. He looked back in front of himself to see his only exit, blocked. By this creature known as Slenderman. It seemed to be holding out its long extended arms to stop Chad. But in a flash, he ran to the left of the beast.

Farther and farther he ran, scanning the trees for another opening to the fence. He felt like the force of his speed was going to make him fly over the ground. Just then he saw yet another opening for the gate, and dove in for the opportunity. The young man hung onto the fence for dear life. He started to slowly climb up; his energy was not completely depleted.

Chad looked back, only to see a large black mass fly over to him and grab at his ankle. The force and strength of the appendage was beyond that of a human. Chad tried so hard to keep it off of him. He kicked and screamed at the monster, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" But the more he fought, the harder it pulled.

"_Your friend has paid his price. Now, it is your turn._" With one last tug, Slenderman's tentacle dragged the boy off of his perch to face his own demise. "_Don't worry, young one. Your... payment shall be much more... rewarding._"


End file.
